


Sur le bout de ma langue

by LonelyDay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, The Abominable Bride spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mécanique entre eux est parfaite, jusqu'au moment fatidique qui vient tout chambouler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur le bout de ma langue

**Author's Note:**

> Un Sherlock Holmes/Moriarty écrit du POV de Moriarty. Je réutilise des paroles prononcées par Moriarty dans l'épisode spécial. Le texte n'a aucun but, même pas de sens, l'écriture est hachée. Je voulais juste évacuer le trop plein de sous-entendus du dernier épisode. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent, ils sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la série est une création de Mark Gatiss et de Stephen Moffat. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

– _On the tip of my tongue._

Le mouvement, le va-et-vient. Il le connaît. Tic. Tac. Comme une horloge bien réglée, des rouages parfaitement huilés. Chaque geste est précis, la mécanique ne peut s'enrailler. Tout est parfait.

– _On the tip …_

Puis à un moment tout bascule. Une impulsion, un grain de sable dans l'engrenage. Quelque chose cloche, sa tête résonne. C'est l'instant fatidique qui vient tout chambouler.

– _… of …_

Un blocage d'abord. Un cran de sûreté seulement. Il suffit de retirer la sécurité. Qui a besoin de parachute pour sauter dans le vide ? Le spectacle devient tout de suite moins impressionnant, moins intéressant. Et la chute alors ? N'en parlons pas.

– _… my …_

C'est la course infernale qui annonce le début de la fin, juste avant le plongeon final. C'est ce que tout le monde attendait, ce pourquoi ils se sont déplacés. Ils ne peuvent plus reculer, emboîtés l'un dans l'autre par le biais de ce jeu fatal, terminal du hasard _( un pari sur la mort et sur la vie, ça n'a pas de prix )_.

– _… tongue !_

Tout s'arrête. C'est le silence, la mort annoncée – le calme que l'on parvient à entendre avant la tempête et qui inquiète. Et l'explosion arrive, ravageant tout sur son passage. Les rêves et les espoirs. Le destin qu'on ne peut rattraper a arrêté l'inutile course contre la montre. Il les a rattrapés, rapprochés. Mêlés. C'était écrit.

Le chaos dans le vide. Enfin arrivé.

Il se tient sur les genoux, comme pour réaliser une prière – c'est peut-être ce qu'il fait, il devrait lui demander une prochaine fois d'enfiler ce costume avec lequel il a rencontré Irène, ça lui ferait mal d'y penser _( dis-moi Sherly, ai-je suffisamment péché cette année ? pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? punis-moi dans ce cas )_. Il le tient dans sa bouche encore quelques secondes. Il sourit, le liquide séminal, le sperme tous mélangés sur ses lèvres. C'est facile d'attraper le détective. C'est plus dangereux de tenter le diable.

Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Deux erreurs techniques dans le même système et personne pour les arrêter une fois lancées – comme des virus. S'il est celui qui hante Sherlock jusque dans sa tête, son palais mental, ce dernier est le sien, celui qui infecte son corps. Une véritable obsession qui le ronge jusqu'à n'en plus dormir, trembler, crier, pleurer de toute cette frustration accumulée.

Il lève le menton, laisse glisser son sexe de sa bouche, sans oublier de passer une dernière fois sa langue sur le gland rose qui s'échappe, et découpe au couteau le sourire qu'il lui sert.

Sherlock halète, sue, mais ne gémit pas. Il s'est retenu pour garder de la contenance. Ce n'est pas très réussi, ses yeux papillonnent. Jim irait jusqu'à croire qu'il en veut plus. Il vient de lui faire découvrir une nouvelle manière de libérer son esprit, une nouvelle ouverture sur le monde. Une autre manière de combattre son ennemi. Il lui montrerait sans rechigner le chemin de cette nouvelle voie à chaque fois qu'il le lui demanderait.

Leur manière de jouer avec les morts, les traques, les courses-poursuites, toutes les énigmes, ça l'excite. Il n'avait jamais eu un adversaire à sa taille _( Sherlock non plus )_.

– _Is it noticeable ?_ taquine-t-il.

Sherlock baisse le regard vers lui et le détaille.

– La sueur, la manière dont tu es décoiffé, la pupille de tes yeux, tes yeux. Ta bouche. Tes lèvres sont anormalement humides et rouges. Ça crève les yeux.

Et ça brûle le cœur.

Mais pas tout de suite. Ça, il ne le fera pas tout de suite. C'est une autre affaire. Une autre histoire. Elle prendra un peu plus de temps à s'établir.

– Je n'ai pas encore fini, susurre-t-il, amusé.

Il se relève, se dresse devant Sherlock.

Jim est toujours dominé par sa taille, mais il est sur son terrain. Il maîtrise Sherlock, simple novice, dans cette discipline.

C'est pour oublier, se décharger, tout mettre de côté et pouvoir se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Sherlock se retourne, se déshabille minutieusement, se laisse faire. Il a bien appris.

Et pendant ce temps, Jim Moriarty tisse sa toile.


End file.
